


Knot Actually A Problem

by WhoGeek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dildos, Insecure Derek Hale, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Notfic, Shifted Sex, derek hale is a big old sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/pseuds/WhoGeek
Summary: Stiles has a brilliant idea for how to keep himself from thinking about Derek in a sexual way during pack meetings.It doesn't work.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 303





	Knot Actually A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Eternal Sterek discord server for this nonsense of a Not-Fic. They enabled this and encouraged this so here it is, collected and slightly cleaned up for ease of reading. This is the vaguest idea of plot and some porny bits tied together with some good old feels and a hint of insecurities.
> 
> The dildo I have in mind is specifically the Tyv from [Strange Bedfellas](https://www.strangebedfellas.com/tyv)

i'm still vaguely rolling Stiles overdoing it with knotty dildo not-fic around in my head a bit

stiles definitely gets one that's blue/orange marbled. and maybe Horny Brain™️ means he got one that was....maybe bigger than he anticipated?

his libido did not compute measurements. so maybe the next time he can he orders a...smaller one

but it's still..... a different experience. and the knot is still just....it doesn't seem so big when he's just holding it but when he actually uses it that knot seems just...impossibly big. and he's so turned on and he's using so much lube. he's very glad for the texture on the base of the toy because there is so much lube and it would be very hard to hold onto otherwise

stiles is just.... he is DETERMINED and part of him knows that he's going to be sore but he's SO SURE that if he gets off on this dildo he'll be able to ignore the Derek-related want and it takes him a stupidly long time but finally, finally he pushes and the knot POPS into him and the sudden jolt and the pressure and there's a little edge of too much as he just rockets over the edge

there are definitely tears on his face when the orgasm subsides and he keeps clenching down on the dildo because there's this nice allllmost too much shivery sensation every time it shifts inside him

he ends up jerking off again after he manages to pull it out, fingers pulling against the sore muscle and pressing against his prostate for another shivery orgasm

Stiles is definitely late to the pack meeting that day.

derek is very confused because stiles smells tooclean-pain-arousal-nervous and derek is worried that stiles had a Bad Hookup at jungle or something last night

and over the course of the meeting derek keeps moving closer and when erica gets up to go get a drink derek claims her spot next to stiles and tries to surreptitiously pull some of the 'pain' out

which works except now all stiles can feel is the lingering pleasure of having fucked himself really good on his new dildo

the soft moan and spike of pleasure-lust scent brings the meeting to a sudden stop

scott shoots them the most BETRAYED face. an "in front of my salad?" face.

scott heard about this plan in far more detail than he cared for but stiles made it clear that this was allison-payback

derek tries to pull away but he completely missed stiles grabbing his hand while he was drowning in the sensory overload of stiles going all pleasure-lust

and stiles is Not Letting Go

boyd is the one to encourage everyone to Get Out  
(always an everyone lives au)

Aleeliah | Provider of Blurbs09/23/2020  
Boyd: Aaand I think this wraps up today's meeting.  
Isaac: Places to go. Really. Just. anywhere else

erica and lydia are like "have fun, batman!" and "you couldn't have waited a week?" (betting pool)  
(boyd won the pool)

stiles is squirming because with the twinges of pain gone all that's left is the good-fucking-feeling and it is very good

derek is ..... very confused and very aroused as the pack all suddenly leaves him with One Horny Spark and the intense waves of arousal he's putting out

"Stiles. what did you do last night?"

"Not last night. this morning. new dildo. tried to wear myself out."

".... i don't think it worked."

"I may have been a tad overenthusiastic with it."

"Stiles, why did you think that was a good plan?"

"I dunno, maybe i thought if i could fuck myself silly on a dildo with a knot i'd stop obsessing over finding out that some born werewolves can have a knot and wondering what it'd be like to be fucked and tied. you're the one who gave me that book so i feel totally justified in blaming you for this whole thing."

derek's brain is just....static. because stiles wants...stiles bought a knotted dildo

he is maybe struggling to not pop claws and fangs because the idea of stiles fucking himself silly on a knot is just.....extremely hot and a little bit panic-inducing. he's never knotted before but holy fuck does he want to knot stiles

it maybe takes him a minute to say "we could try it." and another couple seconds before the fact that he said anything makes it though whatever stiles is babbling about.

stiles just "wait, what."

"We could. try. i've never. knotted. before. but." and he looks at stiles and his eyes are glowing and the pupils are blown huge and stiles, somehow, cannot find any words but he nods. (and derek almost popped a knot in his pants but he doesn't realize that's what the weird extra-intense feeling is just yet)

then stiles is climbing into derek's lap to kiss him and grind down and derek's hips thrust up so hard and derek is fighting to keep his claws in so he doesn't hurt stiles

he's enjoying the way derek is leaving beard burn all down his throat at the moment to think about why derek's hands aren't moving from his hips.

and then stiles is too busy going "bedbedbed, lube, bed and lube. need lots of lube. and bed. derek, bed. now. need lube and a bed and you RIGHT NOW."

so Derek carries Stiles upstairs to the bed and they get naked and find the lube and derek gets three fingers in stiles stupidly quickly because it's only been a few hours since stiles had a dildo in his ass

and then he's sliding inside and stiles is hot and clenching around him and derek has to fight back the shift it's so good

and...disappointingly....derek doesn't knot

it's good but they're both a little bit disappointed because they both wanted it

derek feels.... like he's let stiles down and stiles can SEE the way derek is starting to question things

stiles starts babbling because derek, dude, no, that was great, and maybe they're doing things backwards but when has their interaction been anything but weird and complicated and this should probably have been said before they got naked but stiles absolutely wants to date derek and do all the stupid romantic shit derek loves don't make that face, i know you are a big old SAP and want to be the best partner you can be.

derek ducks his head, blushing, because yeah, he does want to do all the dumb romance things with stiles

so derek and stiles start...actually dating. and stiles hadn't really thought of what it would be like? he'd had some vague fantasies about it but derek is just... he really is the biggest sap and stiles LOVES it

but he's also a little bit nervous about things. especially with the more wolf-like tendencies. stiles notices that derek keeps going to sniff at him and then pulling back. or going carefully still, like he's waiting to see what stiles will do in response.

sometimes stiles can see derek start to shift when things are getting hot and heavy before he forces the shift back. usually it's just the fangs or the eyes but sometimes derek's hands will disappear for a second and stiles knows it's because of the claws.

the thing is that the sex is good! they are.... Very Compatible and it's really, really good but there's that possibility of a knot that just.... looms over them

stiles starts to wonder if that's the issue. that derek keeps fighting the shift when they're in bed.  
but every time it happens derek manages to distract him right after, diverting stiles's hands from his ears or biting with blunt, human teeth

then he forgets. or, not forgets, but the ADHD tendency to Not Think About A Thing when it's not immediately relevant overrides the need to Fix It

one night, stiles, on a whim, grabs his knotting dildo before he goes over to derek's place and derek isn't there when he gets there, and an absolutely brilliant plan forms in his head.

when derek does get home, he can hear stiles moaning and smell the arousal

stiles is in the middle of the bed, shoving this brightly colored knotted dildo into himself.

and he sees derek, moans louder and shoves the knot against himself and derek can't tear his eyes away from where it stretches stiles' rim

and he knows he's shifting. eyes glowing, ears going to points, fangs and claws and his knees bump into the edge of the bed before he realizes he's even moving.

stiles locks his eyes on derek and moans out derek's name. stiles' dick twitches when derek lets out a snarl and the smell of arousals spikes.

and derek yanks his shirt off and nearly cuts his pants trying to get them off before he's pressing up against stiles, grabbing his wrist to guide the dildo OUT and stiles whines when derek immediately presses in

derek flinches when stiles reaches up and touches his shifted face but stiles just pulls him in for a kiss, licking in and carefully running his tongue over derek's fangs before pulling back and grinning

"you gonna knot me instead? gonna fuck me good, my big werewolf?" and there's a little bit of challenge and a whole lot of fondness and derek hides his face in stiles neck and for a second stiles thinks he's messed everything up

but then he realizes derek is sniffing him

long and deep and growling a little bit on each exhale

then he rolls his hips, hard, and stiles can't think because derek is moving just right and grinding against stiles' prostate with each stroke and it's just perfect

stiles' orgasm slams into him hard and fast and derek shoves in, growling and grinding just perfect against stiles' prostate and drawing it out and stiles is whining and gasping high and thin

when he comes down it takes a moment for him to realize that derek isn't moving  
he's whining a tiny bit and shivering

when he looks up, he looks amazed

he rolls his hips again and stiles gasps because there's a definite bulge at the base of derek's dick that tugs as he pulls back

stiles gasps out a little "oh fuck. derek. derek. you've got a knot." and clenches when derek thrusts back in

derek growls as he finds a rhythm. pulling out, slamming in and grinding hard.

it tugs hard on stiles' rim and his dick is trying valiantly to get hard again

then derek stops thrusting and grinds, and the knot swells up faster than stiles expected and it feels so big, bigger than the dildo, and he can't help clenching down and derek snarls and thrusts and oh, oh, that's so good

so stiles does it again and derek whines and tries to thrust and they just.... rock back and forth and stiles keeps clenching and then derek pulls him close and holds him and stiles is pretty sure he's coming.

after a long moment when derek just pants against stiles' neck stiles huffs out a laugh "I. am a genius. holy shit. that was amazing."

derek laughs and pulls up a bit. they both groan when the knot shifts and they have to take a minute to figure out a comfortable position to wait out the knot. they end up rolling so stiles is sitting on top of derek, reaching up to grab a pillow for derek to lie on

"ok, so, position is important. but, still a genius."

"you're a menace, is what you are. and i kind of want to rip that dildo apart."

"with your teeth?"

Derek rolls his eyes at that. "you are never going to let that go, are you?"

"nope. and please don't destroy my dildo. I kinda want to use it on you because this is just.... mmmmm, amazing."

derek's breath catches at that thought and his eyes flash. "Yeah, ok, that sounds good."


End file.
